Shin de Morata, Pokémon!
by Hoshi Tsuiraku
Summary: Casts of other anime shows get together to eliminate pokémon...


**.:Shin de Morata, Pokémon!:.  
** by: Hoshi-chan

_Alright... who poked my eye out? _

"Trunks... Trunks... its ok buddy. Whats wrong?" a concerned Goku said, kneeling down next to Trunks.

"Those... those THINGS! What are they... what are they DOING here? They're not even worth killing... Bag. Paper bag!"

"We need a paper bag over here! C'MON people!" Goku yelled to whoever could hear him. Trunks couldn't wait though and ran into the male restroom.

Mina and Sage came running out of there a few seconds after Trunks ran in- Mina's shirt was half off and her hair rumpled, Sage with his shirt completely off and tugging on his pants as they ran out. Mina was shreiking "Eeew! Eeew! Eeew!" with a disgusted look on her face.

Everyone turned to look at them and Mina blushed and hid behind an ever redder Sage The others laughed.

"So... what have you two been doing?" Ryo said teasingly.

"Eh... umm... we were... umm... you see, her shoe and... Trunks all over the floor..." Sage stuttered.

"Je ne comprende pas*," Goku said slowly, as if he was talking to a first grader. "Parler dans l'anglais, sil-vous plait."

"Uhmmm..." Sage said, scratching his head.

"Duh, you doofus," Serena said, walking up to Sage with a self-satisified smirk on her face. "I just happen to be an expert in the language of love..." she said, getting hearts in her eyes for a second. Then she turned back to Sage and said, "For your information, he just said that you suck in French. Tu es trés stupide*!"

At this, Mina got a little angry and walked up to face Serena. "Sage here is NOT very stupid, mind you! Yu're the dumbass who can't even translate what he said!"

"Ryoooo..." Serena whined, turning to him. "Tell Mina what you just said."

"Oh, nothing. Geez, its no big deal. Tu n'es pas trés intelligénte à la tous*!" he exclaimed. At that, Mina started to laugh.

"Oui! Elle n'es pas intelligénte à la tous*!"

"Nani? Nani?" Serena said, looking from Mina to Ryo back to Mina again.

"Nothing..." Ryo said.

Goku walked up. "So, are you two going to stick around this time or go back to doing... uh, what you two do best?"

"And you ould know!" Mina screeched. Sage held out his arm to stop Mina from killing him.

"It's ok Mina. We all know that hes just jealous."

"You... you... you WIFE BLOWER-UPPER!" Mina screamed and pointed at him.

Goku shrugged. "And your point is...?"

Just then Trunks walked out of the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and looked at Mina and Sage. "Its all yours," he said and walked off to wherever Goten, Rini, and ChibiChibi were.

Sage glared at them along with Mina. "C'mon Mina. We don't need THEM." he said and pulled out a pair of car keys and they hopped into Mia's jeep. Sage revved the engine then took off. (They're currently wanted insixteen states for armed robbery and drug use and dealings.)

"Oh darn. No big loss." Gohan shrugged, walking up to Goku.

"And where have you been?" Goku said somewhat sternly.

"Oh. Well, coming over here I think I accidently ran over this little creature looking thing and its owner went ballistic."

"THERE HE IS!!"

"YOU!" screamed an angry boy who was holding a limp yellow rat looking thing in his arms. "You! It was YOU! YOU KILLED PIKACHU!" he cried.

A young girl standing next to him wearing a short shirt, short shorts, and suspenders, glared at Gohan. "See? Now look what you did! You made him upset and Pikachu is... is... is dead! How COULD you?"

"Easy. I pushed on the gas pedal and ran him over." Gohan snickered.

By now the boy wearing the hat was stroking and talking to the lifeless body. The older looking boy standing beside the two was drooling out of his mouth and staring at Serena.

"Ohh... shes so beautiful... shes even more beautiful than... Nurse Joy..." He rushed over to her, who was lounging in a comfortable lounge chair, and grabbed her hand. He started shaking it wildly.

"HimynamesBrockIthinkyou'rethemostbeautifulpersoninthewholeworld..."

Serena just stared at him with wide eyes. "Hellllllp!" She pleaded.

Serena took her free hand and searched around for something blindly on the ground behind her when finally her fingers curled around a rough, cube-shaped object.

In a split-second, she brought the object down as hard as she could on his head, knocking him out and giving him a huge red goosebump on his forehead. Serena smirked and dropped the brick from her hand, leaning back into the lounge chair.

Meanwhile, Ryo laughed at the "troubled" group and patted White Blaze's head. "I think you'll have a field day out there with all those little creature things running around." White Blaze growled in approval. "Just make sure you don't eat a little kid by accident, ok?"

Gohan turned away from the messed up kids crying and talking to the dead rat and walked towards his dad. "Can you believe it? Its not like I haven't run over a dog before!"

"Mouse," corrected Goku.

"Dog, rat, mouse, whatever." Gohan shrugged. "Hey - wheres all the little kids? I thought - hey! There they are!" he said, spotting them near the fainted Brock. Goten had gotten ahold of his pokéballs and was taking all of his pokémon out.

"You know, when are those new dudes gonna get here?" Ryo called out to Goku, who shruged.

"Dunno. They said they would be here though -" Goku was cut off as two huge robot-looking things came crashing through the trees into the clearing. The younger kids immeaditely forgot the pokémon and ran over next to Goku, straining their necks looking up at the things.

Suddenly a door thing opened on each and their piolets appeared - one with long, brown hair in a single braid down his back and the other with blonde hair and long bangs.

"Dad! Dad!" Goten said excitedly to Goku. "Are those the Power Rangers?"

"No! Oh, hell no! If those were the Power Rangers... No. They're from Gundam Wing," he said.

"'Kay," Goten said, obviously satisfied with the answer and walked away in search of Rini or Trunks (whoever he found first ^_^).

The two young piolets jumped down and walked past Misty and Ash, exchanging confused looks, and up to Goku and Gohan.

"Hello, we're the two Gundam piolets? You want us to kill a bunch of little creatures?" the one with the braid asked.

"Uh, yeah. You're sorta our... exterminators. For oversized... uh... rats." Gohan told him.

"Oh, excuse us! We haven't even introduced ourselves! My name is Quatre Raberba Winner..."said the blonde haired guy, "...and this is Duo Maxwell here with our Gundams, Sandrock and Deathscythe Hell."

"Deathscythe is mine," Duo said proudly. "Just gave 'em a wax job today so he's all nice n' shiney."

Trunks looked up from where he sat wearily on the ground. The cuteness was _seriously_ making him sick. Then he noticed the two huge oversized robots and his eyes widened. "Whoa..." he whispered in awe to himself as his eyes ran up and down the whole height of the Gundam. Then he noticed the two new guys. _They must be theirs,_ he thought, immeaditely forgeting how sick he felt and ran over to the piolets, interupting Goku's conversation with them.

"Mister! Mister! Are those yours?" he said, amazed.

"Well, yeah," Quatre answered.

"Can I sit up in one?"

Goten, standing nearby, butted in on Trunks' offer.

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Well... ok." Duo said. He turned to Goten. "Hey, you can come with me."

"Cool!" Goten exclaimed and followed Duo to Deathscythe Hell, the black Mobile Suit.

Quatre turned to Trunks. "Well then you can climb up in mine, Sandrock."

"Wow, these things are soo cool!" Trunks said. When the two reached Sandrock, they could hear Duo saying to Goten: "Watch the fingerprints! Try not to touch it, ok little guy?" Duo took out a cloth and wiped over the smudge prints from Goten's fingers.

Rowen looked down at his watch from the book he was reading.

"Uh, guys? Guys? GUYS!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Rowen. "Uhh... its late. You guys are late to start!"

"Aaaah! Oh yeah! I almost completely forgot!" Ryo said, slapping his forehead. "Can I have your attention! Everyone, can I have your - no, ChibiChibi, they're not the Power Rangers... yeah, I know..." Ryo bent down and whispered something to ChibiChibi who nodded and ran off. "Ok, as I was saying," he said to everyone as Trunks, Goten, Duo, and Quatre climbed out of Sandrock and Deathscythe Hell. "Everyones here, minus Mia and ChiChi, Sage and Mina..."

Misty snapped outa it and slapped Ash. "Get up you baka!! We've gotta kick their asses!"

"Pikachu..." Ash moaned. Misty looked around and saw a Rattata.

"Uh... here Ash. Here's a Rattata." she said, picking it up and carrying it over to Ash.

"Yes! I catured a Rattata!" he said and did the little peace thingy with his fingers.

Misty drooped her shoulders. "You'd think they weren't best friends or something... he sure got over him fast."

"Who?" Ash said, looking up at Misty from playing with Rattata.

"Oh, nothing. Just someone whos name started with a P, ended with a U, and had ikach in the middle."

"Godbless you."

"What?"

"You sneezed, so I said 'Godbless you'."

"I didn't sneeze! I said ikach! Ikach! And thats not even a word!"

"Then why are you saying it?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"Misty... hey, wheres Brock?" Ash wondered.

"ASH!" Misty nearly screamed. "It's about to begin!"

"Yeah!" Ash said and jumped to his feet as Ryo started talking.

"Alright everyone. If you're all here, great! If you're not... oh well. Start the fight!" he said and ran off the field to where Goku, Gohan, Quatre, Duo, Rowen, and Serena was.

"So when do we get to have fun?" Duo asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"When the kids have had their fun." Rowen yawned.

"You mean you're actually going to join in this time, Rowen?" Gohan asked. Rowen shrugged and the group turned back to watch the fight.

Upon the start of the fight in a flourish, all 250+ pokémon rushed forward from the skies, woods, underground, and from a nearby lake.

"Holy shit! Look at all those things!" Goku yelled, but was barely heard over the squawks, chirps, hoots and howls of the numerous little creatures. As soon as the younger kids saw them, their faces lit up and they ran towards the cute ones.

ChibiChibi saw Growlithe and ran over to it and flung her arms around its neck, hugging it tightly. The poor Growlithe couldn't breathe, she was hugging him so tightly (sorta like an Elmyra thing ^_~). When the Growlithe went limp, ChibiChibi started to cry so Yulie walked over, carrying a Squirtle and Jigglypuff.

"ChibiChibi hey, don't cry. See? Lookie what I got..." no sooner than the words were out of his mouth than Jigglypuff started to sing and Yulie, ChibiChibi, and Squirtle all fell asleep.

Rini looked around frantically at the ugly creatures hovering around her. She looked at the faces of Machoke, Primeape, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Mankey and started to panic. _I can't get out! They'll eat me alive!_

Then, seconds before she would have transformed into Sailor ChibiMoon and Pink Sugar Heart Attacked their asses, a diglett popped up from underneath her and carried her accross the clearing. She had no choice now but to... jump off. She landed in some tall grass on something soft and mushy.

"Huh?" she said, peering down into the grass. Suddenly, a girl who looked identical to her stood up.

"WHAT?" she nearly screamed.

"Ditto!"

"Yeah, I know! You look like me!"

"Ditto!"

"Well, as long as you're here... I have no idea where you came from or why you look like me. You know, I AM Sailor ChibiMoon!"

"Ditto!"

"WHATDYA MEAN, DITTO? Theres only ONE Sailor ChibiMoon! And thats ME! Me me me!!"

"Ditto!"

"Damn you! Quit mocking me!" Rini cried. "Shut the hell up before I pull my Pink Sugar Heart Attack on you!"

"Ditto!"

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to se you TRY!" she screamed until she felt like someone was staring at her. She turned around slowly and screamed louder'n a freight train as she noticed about fifteen or so faces identical to hers staring right back at her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she said, starting to shake. "All I want is to go home."

"Ditto!" came a chorus of voices surrounding her.

"Get a-WAY!" she screamed and, true to her word, Pink Sugar Heart Attacked all their asses. "Piiiink... Sugaaahhh... Heart... ATTACK!" she cried and one by one the faces all slowly melted down into pink globs with eyes and a mouth. Rini took one look at them and ran to where Goten and Trunks were.

"TEN BUCKS! I got a dollar on that red lizard thing!"

"Hah! Goten'll beat 'em all! Fifty bucks!"

"Twenty! Twenty bucks on the kid!"

"Hey, Gotens worth more than that!"

"Well, its all I got."

"Ok then but you'd better not be lyin' to me... anything less that fifty on my Goten is bad for you..."

Rowen looked up from his book once again and dug something out of his pocket. He tossed it into the jackpot and said, "I've got a nickle on that caterpillar over there."

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Are you CRAZY?" Gohan nearly yelled. "That little 'ol Caterpillar? Ahahahahahahaha!! Thats the dumbest... hahahahaha!!"

Rowen just shrugged and went back to his book. Nontheless, the jackpot on their bets rose well above $500 quickly. Ryo threw in another $20 on Goten. Goku glared at him.

"I thought you said that was all you got!"

"Yeah! I've only got twenties!"

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T MOCK ME!"

"Oh, I'm not. And besides, I wasn't betting on Goten in the first place. I was betting on Yulie."

"Uh... well... Yulies down for the count." Gohan said.

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T HAVE CONFIDENCE IN MY SON?"

"Uh... no... but..." Ryo started when Goku started to lunge toward him but Gohan grabbed his neck.

"Dad! Stop!" he said, "I mean, c'mon dad! Everyone knows that Goten'll win, so just settle down already! Ok? Geez louise..."

"Geez louise?"

"WAIT!" Serena cried, jumping up from her lawn chair. All eyes turned on her. "Whaaat?" she said innocently.

"Well, we're waiting..."

"Ok ok ok... I'm betting... uhmmm hold on a minute..." she said, pulling out a purse from under the lawn chair as well as Brock's wallet. She opened up the purse, took out a handfull of bills, and emptied out Brock's wallet and placed all the money in the jackpot. "I bet $100 on that flat yellow rat thing over there by the tree!" she said happily.

Everyone did an Ash Ketchum fall _(Ash: THATS MINE! ITS COPYRIGHT!! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!! | Goku: Ahh shutup and go play with your dead rat...)_

"Whaaat??" she said, looking around at the guys staring at her. "I'm not THAT beautiful, am I?"

"Oh get OVER it Serena!! How can you bid... ok I didn't want to tell you this, but that THING you bid on is DEAD." Ryo said slowly.

"What? Are you trying to tell ME that moi, Serena Tsukino, just bid on a DEAD ANIMAL CREATURE THING?"

"Uh... yeah, thats what I said..."

"I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT! I KNOW A DEAD ANIMAL CREATURE THING WHEN I SEE ONE! AND THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT A DEAD ANIMAL CREATURE THING!"

"Alright!! Ladies know best, I guess... I'm not going to argue..." Ryo said and sat back down. "That just makes us $100 richer then..." He sighed and turned back to the fight.

ChibiChibi had woken up and was leaving a trail of dead strangled pokémon behind her. Yulie was still asleep and was hugging the Squirtle so tightly it had become bluer than it already was. ChibiChibi choked back another sob as her twentieth pokémon didn't follow her and instead chose to lie on the ground. She started sobbing and ran over to Rini when she heard Yulie scream.

She glanced over to where she'd last seen Yulie. He was covered in little pokémon who were clawing and biting at him. ChibiChibi thought they were cute so she wandered over but was stopped by White Blaze, who growled softly at her to stop. She watched as White Blaze jumped forward and ate the living mound of pokéyulie in one gulp. Then he jumped away, leaving behind no trace of the pokémon or Yulie.

"Yeha!! He's gone!! I don't hafta slap him anymore! Woohoo!!" you could hear Ryo cheering from the sidelines.

Goten shook the stick he was holding menacingly and the tiny creatures that surrounded him and Rini. Rini was sitting in the center of the circle hugging her knees and sobbing to herself. She was traumatized over the ditto incident. Suddenly one of the little pokémon leaped forward and bit onto the stick he was holding. He wildly shook it around and finally he flung it off. It landed on Serena who screamed, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE I BID ON! AHHHH!"

Frusterated, Goten turned to Rini. "Get off your lazy messed up ass and DO something!"

"I... can't... I... just can't..."

"Well fine then I'll just save myself and leave you for them then!" He said as he jumped forward and started beating off pokémon with the stick. Then he swung it around, trying to get a charmander from blowing his head off and he accidently hit Rini on the side of her head, knocking her out.

"I TOLD her to get off her lazy pathetic ass and DO something..."

"NO! You idiot!! You're supposed to be beating the crap outa THEM!! The OTHER team!!" Goku yelled to Goten. Ryo smirked.

"I thought you had five bucks on him?" he said tauntingly.

"ARGH!! Who asked YOU ANYWAY?"

"Get up get up!" Goten yelled, kicking Rini who just layed there. "You IDIOT! Well I can't stay here trying to save you! I've got better things to do..." he said and kicked her one more time, then ran into a crowd of pokémon and started beating them off with his stick. A crowd of Dittos who had been hiding in a nearby bush walked up to Rini.

"Ditto ditto!"

"Ditto..."

"Ditto ditto dit!"

"Ditto?"

"Ditto!"

They all crowded around her and picked her up, carrying her off into the bushes.

Meanwhile, ChibiChibi was the only one actually making progress in terminating the pokémon, a trail still leading behind her. She walked up to Goku sobbing.

"Aww ChibiChibi, whats wrong?"

"Chibi! Chibi chibi!"

"Aww well maybe you're giving them too much love?" ChibiChibi gasped at the thought then got a mean look on her face. "Just a thought!" Goku said quickly then set her back down on the ground and she immeaditely ran over to a bellsprout and started kicking it. "Thats more like it!" he yelled encouragement to her.

Trunks moaned and leaned against a tree trunk. He could take out all these little creatures in a second with his kamehameha, but the rules said otherwise so he held back the urge to kill everyone right here and now and looked up at the two gundams instead. Then a thought crossed his mind and an evil smile tugged at his mouth. _'The rules never said anything about stealing someone's gundam and smashing everyone into poképancakes...'_ he thought then peeked around the tree to make sure no one saw him sneak into Deathsythe Hell.

Serena sat on the lounge chair rooting loudly for Pikachu. "wooooooooooo little yellow rat thing!! Yeah!! C'mon!! You can do ittttt!!". Everyone else just looked at her and sighed.

"I give up," Goku said, sighing. "At least that means that much more money for us when she realizes shes been betting on a dead... thing..."

Gohan snickered. "It's mostly Brock's money. She took his wallet, remember? And now all his pokémon have run away because the kids have tortured them... either that or set them free. I really can't tell which one."

"More or likely they've been set free." Ryo commented, surveying the scene and laughed when he saw Rini being carried off by Dittos. "Poor girl," he said, pointing over to where they had dragged her into the bushes.

Suddenly there was a great whirring mechanical sound and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at the Gundam that had mysteriously come to life.

"DEATHSCYTHE!!" Duo screamed and ran towards the gundam. Quatre ran after him.

"No! Duo, stop! No fighting! It's just your stupid Gundam!" Duo stopped and looked at him, a mad manical look coming over his face.

"It's JUST my stupid GUNDAM? JUST my STUPID GUNDAM?" he said, breathing heavy as Deathscythe Hell behind him was leaving a trail of death bigger than the one left by even ChibiChibi. "How would you like it if I just, oh, happened to _accidently_ do... THIS?" he said, picking up a big rock and heaving it at Sandrock.

"Duo! Get ahold of yourself!"

"I'm holding! And nothings happening. EXPLAIN that, QUATRE! EXPLAIN IT TO ME!"

"You've gone mad! Absolutely mad!"

"Mad?? Ohhhhh no, not MAD! Mad, me? Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Tea?"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Duo continued to laugh as Quatre took him by his arm and led him away.

Trunks was having the time of his little life as he stomped happily on the little pokémon. "Haha! Whos winning NOW?" he laughed as he saw the little terrified creatures try to get away. But he knew it was no use because he was just gonna catch 'em and squash 'em anyways.

Rini murmered and slowly opened her eyes, groaning and saying, "Please tell me its just a dream, please tell me its just a dream... PLEASE TELL ME ITS JUST A DREAM GOD DAMNIT!" The dittos looked at each other and started singing "Diiii-tooooo ditto dit. toe. Diiii-tooo ditto dit. toe...." Rini screamed in fright.

"You pink globs are gonna sacrifice me to someone aren't you? No!! I don't care what you're doing or what you sacrifice but it ain't gonna be me! Hellllllllp!" she screamed and the bushes next to her shook and Goten's head popped through.

"Rini! Hurry! Trunks is headin this way to kill the last few pokémon and the Dittos are next!"

"Whaaaat?" She screamed and jumped up, just as a metal foot came down and reduced the dittos to a big pile of pink mush.

"That was close!" she said, panting. Then they heard cheering from the adults and they looked to see who they were cheering for. Trunks got down out of the gudam and landed next to Rini.

"Piece o' cake," he said, then walked over to Goku and Gohan.

"It's over? Already?f" Rini said, amazed.

"Yup, its over. Trunks squished 'em all."

"Thank GOD."

"You said it!"

The two ran over to the others with ChibiChibi not too far behind, sobbing because Trunks squished all the pokémon.

"I wonnnnn!! I wonnnnn!! I won the jackpot!!" Serena screamed. "My pokémon thing is still alive!!"

"NOT really..." everyone said at once.

Ash and Misty walked up to the group with a mean look on their face. Ash was crying. "RATATTA!! You killed my RATATTA!! How COULD you! We've been through so many times together..." he sobbed. Misty patted his back.

"See what you've done? He's traumatized now for life!! All because of you and your stupid game!"

"Yuo wanna see something stupid?" Gohan said, walking up in front of her and held his hand out in front of her face. "Look at my hand. Isn't that so stupid? KAMEHAMEHA!" he said as Misty and Ash were disinigrated. "See? And THAT was stupid for staring at my stupid hand and for BEING so stupid."

"Ok well since all the pokémon are dead, I say we give the money to Trunks because he killed them off for us." Ryo suggested.

Touma stood up. "No... actually, I think we should just give it to charity or something. For a good cause."

"Or how about you could donate it to me to pay for the huge DENT in the side of my gundam?" Quatre said aggravatedly, glaring at Duo. Duo started crying.

"If only batman were real!"

"Batman?"

Quatre sighed. "He's been blabbering on about batman ever since I gave him some herbal tea to calm him down. Something about his batmobile and how no one ever stole it. So I go, 'No one also ever threw a rock at it and dented it, either,' and he said, 'well thats because everyone loves him,' or something..."

"Na na na na na na na na batman!"

"Shutup, Goku."

"I won! I WON THE MONEY!" Serena exclaimed, diving for the jackpot.

"Nuuuuuuuuu way, Serena! We'll have to split it up evenly because no one won." Ryo compromised.

"B-but-"

"NO BUTS!"

"YOU'RE MEAN!" she said and ran off. "I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH MINA AND SAGE!!"

"Ok, maybe you can get a job as a crack whore with Mina!!" Gohan yelled after her as she ran off.

"Well theres still one more person to take care of," Goten said, pointing to Brock who was just starting to come back to the land of the living.

"Oh. HIM. No prob." Ryo said. "White Blaze, want dessert?" White Blaze growled in agreement as he pounced on Brock who didn't even know what hit him.

"Hey... whats that?" Rini said, pointing to something crawling on the tree branch above their heads. "It... it's a pokémon!!"

"It's the one I bet on!! Yeah!!" Touma yelled in excitement and dove for the jackpot. "I can't believe it!"

"Oh yeah, you put in a nickle and this is what you get." Goku grumbled. "MY SON DID MOST OF THE KILLING OUT THERE!"

"Yeah, well... Yulie died in action, so there!"

"So?"

"So?"

"SO?"

"SO? YOU GOTTA PROBLEM?"

"YEAH, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DO!"

"LET'S TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE!"

"THEN LETS GO!" Touma yelled as he tackled Goku to the ground and the two started beating each other,

"Anyone wanna take bets on whos gonna win?" Ryo said, rubbing his hands together.

"Noooo thanks," Gohan said. "Although everyone KNOWS my dads gonna win."

"That old man? Ha! I'm sure!"

"Hey now, are you sayin my old man ain't cut out for a good 'ol fist fight?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that hes OLD."

"Ooooooh... nevermind then."

"I've got five bucks on Touma!"

"Ten!! Ten on Goku!"

"That's my daddy! That's my daddy!"

"Yeaaaaaaaah!! Wooooohooooo!!"

"Oh, brother..."

***********

LATER ON...

***********

"BATMAN!! I knew you would come!!" Duo exclaimed as he saw the black cloaked figure appear in front of him.

"Yes, Duo, it is I, BATMAN!!"

"Oh Batman, sir, I WORSHIP you! Bless me and my gundam!"

"Duo, I have come to tell you that you are mentally insane."

"Noooooooooooooo!! No I'm not!! Cause you're Batman!! BATMAN I TELL YOU!! BATMAN!!"

"I think he's hallucinating..." Quatre said as he took the cover off from around his shoulders. "Everyone looks like Batman to him..."

"Well make sure he's treated real well," a lady with a white uniform on said as she took Duo by the arm and led him into the back of a truck with white padded walls.

"Goodbye, friend Duo! I'll come see you real soon!"

"Ooo!! We get to go on a ride in the BATMOBILE!! Yaaaay!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
* the french phrases I used:  
**Je ne comprende pas** = I don't understand  
**Parler dans l'anglais, s'il-vous plait** = speak in english, please  
**Tu es trés stupide** = you're very stupid  
**Tu n'es pas trés intelligénte à la tous** = you're not very smart at all  
**Oui! Elle n'es pas intelligénte à la tous** = yeah! she's not very smart at all!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
